Love On The Streets - Drabbles
by Lunaandtwilight07
Summary: Series of short drabbles written for Love On The Streets. :) Mostly set in the time whilst Robin is on the streets and Regina is showing him different acts of kindness. :)
1. Umbrella

**Happy Valentines day! This short is set just a little after Regina broke her ankle in the main story. If you have't read the main story it doesn't matter, this will still make as much sense! :) I was stood at a bus stop in the rain earlier and this just came to me. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was raining heavily, the water bouncing off the road as she stumbled out of her car and struggled to put her umbrella up. Once it was up she snuggled into her scarf and hurried out of the parking lot.

Five minutes later she almost fell through the door of Starbucks, mostly dry thanks to the sturdy umbrella, she shook it and walked to the counter ordering a latte and a bacon sandwich, she liked to indulge some mornings, after all she was walking that extra mile further each day. It would probably be cheaper to buy a gym membership than it was to have to pay for parking, but her building already had a gym and she never went, not regularly anyway, it was usually after a stressful week at work when she'd binged on unhealthy food and take out, she would fall into the gym and try and make up for her splurge, not that she really cared anymore about her figure, she was past caring, that's what she told herself anyway, it made her feel better about the bacon sandwich.

The guy behind the counter passed her order over and she grabbed the bag from him before hurrying back out the door, struggling once again with the umbrella, especially now she had to also carry her Starbucks.

The rain was still pouring and she glanced down at the suede heels she'd decided to wear that morning, that was probably the worse choice in footwear she'd ever made, the leather was soaked and the once red shoes were now dirty and damp.

Rounding the corner, she spotted her friend sat partly under a doorway of a closed down shop, furrowing her eyebrows she picked up the speed and stopped in front of him, "you do know it's raining right," he chuckled as he looked up at her.

"I'm briefly aware yes," she rolled her eyes.

"Then why are you stopping?"

"I always stop."

"But you're going to get wet."

"Says the guy sat in a puddle, you'll get sick if you stay there."

"Trust me I've experienced much worse weather than this," he smiled awkwardly.

She shook her head and handed him her umbrella, "here."

"You need it."

"I don't," she cast him a poignant look as she made him take it from her, meaning she was taking the brunt of the rain. She took the bacon sandwich out of the bag and took one bite before handing it over as well.

"I'm not taking your breakfast."

"Yes, you are," she nodded as she took a couple of sips from her coffee and passed him the cup.

"You've given me your germs now," he stated with brief amusement.

"I don't even have germs; do I look like I have germs?" She scoffed in mock offence.

"No, but it's your breakfast."

"I don't need it," she grinned as she started walking, "and I love the rain, I don't mind getting a little wet."

"You're crazy," he laughed.

"Maybe a little," she smirked, trying to wink at him as she looked over her shoulder, "what do you fancy for dinner?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just say something, if you could eat anything, what would it be?" She slowed down walking backwards, even though she should have learnt her lesson from the last time she tried that and ended up with a broken ankle, "come on, humour me."

"Steak and chips," he stated.

"Good choice, see you later."

"Bye crazy lady."

She stuck her tongue out at him playfully and started to run down the street. Water was seeping through her clothes and it had managed to get all the way through into her underwear which was not pleasant in the slightest.

Her hair was stuck to her face and neck and the curls she had taken time over straightening out that morning were beginning to reappear. She felt as light as air though as she just walked through the city, everyone around her had scowls fixed on their faces, that made her roll her eyes as she crossed the road to her building.

As she came through the main entrance the look Leroy gave her was priceless, "Miss, are you alright?"

"Wonderful," she laughed with a shake of he head, noticing that she was dripping water onto the tiled floor. She was just glad for the change of clothes she had in her office.

"What the hell happened to you?" Mallory asked as she came out from the parking garage underneath the building.

"I got a little wet on my walk in this morning."

"I see that, I still don't get why you don't just work out like a normal person."

"Because working out is nowhere near as fun," she smirked climbing into the elevator and pressing the button to the top floor.

"I'm pretty sure working out doesn't leave you looking like that."

"Probably not," she shook her head, "are we doing lunch?"

"Hmm," the blonde nodded giving her one last look over before getting off on her floor, "I'll come by your office at one."

"Sounds like a plan," she smiled as the doors closed, only to open again on the next floor up for her mother to step in.

"Do I want to know?" Cora asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I doubt it," Regina chuckled as she rang her hair out a little.

"You did remember we have a meeting at nine thirty, didn't you?"

"Of course," shit, no she most certainly hadn't remembered, "I have a change of clothes."

"Good, see to it that you change into them then."

"Yes, I can do that," she darted out of the lift towards her office, flinging her door open and startling her assistant who was stood waiting for her, "Mary Margaret."

"Miss Mills I..." Regina gave her a look and she shook her head, "sorry, Regina."

"Better," she smiled as she slipped behind her desk and found the hairdryer in the second drawer, "I have some things I need."

"Okay," the short haired brunette nodded as she grabbed a pad, "tell me what you need."

"Steak and chips," she quipped, seeing the look she received from her assistant at the request, "I don't need that until say half five?"

"Right, I can do that, anything else?"

Regina thought about it for a moment before grinning at her, "an umbrella, please."


	2. Two of many firsts

**Author specific prompts for OQPromptParty. Homeless Verse (Love On The Streets) First Date, First Time. I will be writing the smut for this at some point and will post it on AO3. :)**

* * *

Regina was nervous, she wasn't used to feeling this way, it hardly ever happened, but Robin seemed to find a way to make the nerves bubble up inside her stomach. They had been meeting up for coffee every morning since she went to his exhibition and they confessed their feelings for one another, but they hadn't been on a proper date yet, mainly due to their busy schedules. Robin now had a position as artists in residence at a gallery downtown and was making a generous amount from selling his work.

Along with his steady job, he had a new apartment in Brooklyn and things were going better than she could have ever wished for him. As for her life she was in the process of starting up her own charity for the homeless, opening shelters around NYC, whilst managing working for her mother's company and holding fundraisers. So, it was safe to say the both of them were rushed off their feet at the moment.

However finally they had found the time for a proper date instead of having to find stolen moments during the day for quick kisses and cuddles. They hadn't been together yet, not in that way and after two months of them teasing each other back and forth with cheeky texts before bed, she was feeling slightly riled up. She had cleared her schedule for Saturday and Sunday, today was Friday, she was just hoping that they would get to spend some quality time together before she had to get back to work.

She looked in the mirror as she adjusted her little black dress, it was tight fitting and hugged each and every curve of her body, leaving rather little to the imagination, she added a red flowing silk kimono type cardigan to the look, hoping that maybe made it a little more modest. Her heels were higher than the ones she would usually wear, but she wanted to impress, she wanted him to want her. She'd curled her short hair perfectly before applying smoky eye shadow and her signature deep red lipstick. Regina was just checking herself over again in the mirror of her hallway when there was a knock on her door.

Taking a deep breath, she moved to the door of her apartment and peeped through the spy hole, seeing a restless Robin waiting for her to open the door. She giggled before opening the door and leaning against it, "well hello there stranger," she cast him a sultry smile.

"God Regina," he breathed, his eyes shamelessly roaming over her figure, "you are so stunning," he stated with a shake of his head.

"You look very handsome also," she grinned, biting down on her bottom lip as he pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and handed them to her, "thank you, they are beautiful," she smiled, inhaling the fragrant scent of the roses and tulips he had just given her. They were simple yet gorgeous and she loved them, "come in a moment whilst I put these in some water," she stated as they moved into the kitchen and she took a vase out of the cupboard and filled it at the sink.

As she was doing so she felt Robin come up behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist, a smile crept upon her face as she moved back against him, "hello mister," she hummed, turning as her hands slipped to the back of his neck and she ran her fingers across the light hair scattered there.

"I want you so badly," he groaned, resting his forehead against hers.

"I want you too," she agreed, moving her lips closer to his so they were sharing a breath, she looked into his eyes and licked her lips, he was just about to kiss her when she moved a finger up to stop him, "as much as I would love to let you do that, I don't think I would be able to stop you and we have reservations for eight."

He growled playfully as he ran his hands over her hips and landed a smooch against her neck before taking her hand and leading her to the door, "you will be the death of me woman."

"Don't worry, I'm suffering just as much as you are," she giggled, locking her front door as they hopped in the elevator.

"I'm not so sure about that one."

"You have been teasing me mercilessly for the past month and a half without so much as an orgasm, so yet, I think I may be suffering the same as you."

The door to the elevator closed and he pushed her gently against the wall, "I think I may struggle to keep my hands to myself tonight milady."

"Oh I don't mind so much, in fact I might even encourage it," she rasped, her hands gripping his arms as he pressed his body against hers, "however I doubt you'll be able to conceal it if you get worked up, so maybe this isn't a…" she was cut off from what she was saying when Robin's mouth was on her, devouring hers. She was stunned for a moment before responding with force, her hands moving to his shoulders as he pushed her skirt up before lifting her, allowing her to wrap her legs around him.

They kissed until breathless before he pulled his face away from hers, "I think it may be a bit late for that."

She could feel that he was hard against her, it seemed like they had been waiting forever to be together and he was clearly just as riled up as she was. "Robin," she gasped, glancing to the wall of the lift and seeing that they were almost on the ground floor, the doors would open and anyone on the ground floor would see them in a rather compromising position. "Put me down," she whispered, brushing her fingers over his stubble as he lowered her to the floor.

She adjusted her skirt quickly and straightened Robin's jacket, the doors opened and the elderly couple who lived on the floor below her stepped on. Regina smiled at them politely before taking Robin's hand and leading him out of the lift, making sure she was stood in front of him so that no one saw the not so little problem in his pants. Once they were out of her building Robin chuckled and shook his head, "babe."

"What?" she giggled, turning her head to look at him.

"You have a little something just there," he moved his hand to her face and wiped around her lips gently.

"Mortified," she breathed, god knows what her neighbours thought of her.

Robin laughed and wrapped an arm around her as they walked down the street and they headed towards the location for their first date. They chatted happily as Regina leant her head against his shoulder and smiled up at him.

"How's the charity coming on?"

"It's great, it really is," she nodded, "I just can't wait to just help as many people as we can. The first shelter is opening next weekend, will you be there?" she asked.

"Of course," he agreed, pressing a kiss against her head, "it's a cause rather close to my heart."

"I know," she whispered, closing her eyes, she hated to think about that time, although in some ways it had been during that time that they had fallen in love, she couldn't help but feel as though she could have done more sooner, that he hadn't had to be out there for as long as he was. "We need to help more people, as many as we can."

"You have the biggest heart of anyone I have ever met."

"I love you," she smiled, nuzzling him playfully as he opened the door to the restaurant.

* * *

The next morning after the most perfect night, Regina was in bed resting against Robin's chest as she watched him sleep, her fingers skimmed over his cheek as she smiled at him softly. He looked so peaceful and was so handsome, she couldn't help herself from staring at him and had been doing it longer than she would have liked to admit.

She saw him stir and grinned, running her fingers over his lips, "good morning," she whispered.

"Morning gorgeous," he breathed, his voice husky from sleep as he reached out to run his hands up and down her bare back. Her breasts were pressed snugly against his chest.

"Last night was amazing," she stated, brushing her nose against his, "you were, very good and that thing you did…"

"You liked that then?"

"God, I loved that!" she giggled, "just the way you… fuck yes."

"I have to say that was the best, sleep, I've had in a long, long time."

"Not ever?" she scoffed, "you wound me," Regina laughed, pressing a hand to her chest in mock offence.

"Yes ever, you are the best I ever had," Robin nodded his hands slipping to cup her ass.

"Hmm, I think I may need little more convincing," she sighed with a shake of the head.

"How can I convince you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh, I'm not sure, but that thing you did last night might be a good start."

"Well then, let's start right there," he grinned, flipping her over before disappearing under the duvet.


End file.
